Daisy the Diesel Railcar
Daisy is a diesel railcar in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Bio Branch Line Engines After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1961, Daisy was loaned from B.R. to do his work. Daisy was nasty to Henrietta, Annie, and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals away. This, of course, was proven false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquisitive bull. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy collided into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. Tramway Engines Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This was not exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. Thomas Comes Home Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapford while Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York, Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only just made it in time. Wilbert the Forest Engine Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy, and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines Daisy was stranded on the main line when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. Thomas and Victoria Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. Thomas and his Friends Daisy attended the ceremony where the bust of the Thin Clergyman was unveiled at Tidmouth. Persona Daisy is a Diesel railcar, who has been known to consider herself highly sprung and right up to date. She was brought to help run passenger services on Thomas' branch line, while Thomas was indisposed after running into the stationmaster's house. She can be hard to please, most indignant, and highly opinionated. She is confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. After arriving on Sodor, she insisted that she required delicate handling and considered pulling trucks and vans to be below her. She was very lazy and stubborn, but the Fat Controller spoke severely to her, telling her that his engines must work hard and that he sends lazy engines away. However, working hard after Percy got himself into a predicament, the Fat Controller felt she deserved another chance. Daisy is now good friends with the other engines on Thomas's branch line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine, and is better capable of handling things alone. Basis Daisy is a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single railcar instead of the traditional two-piece unit. Livery In the Railway Series, Daisy is painted Brunswick green with yellow lining, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. In the television series she is painted a much lighter green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, pink lipstick, blush, and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face is the same colour as her livery; in the television series it is grey. Appearances Railway Series *Branch Line Engines (debut) *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine (mentioned) *Tramway Engines *Thomas and the Twins (non-speaking role) *Thomas Comes Home *Wilbert the Forest Engine (non-speaking role) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and Victoria *Thomas and his Friends (cameo) Television series *Season 2 - Thomas comes to Breakfast (mentioned, not named), Daisy (debut) and Percy's Predicament *Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue (cameo) and Bulls Eyes Specials: *Calling All Engines! (does not speak) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Daisy plays Aunt Spheria in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures She is a rival Daisy plays Mean Mama in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Daisy plays Razorwife in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) She is Razorbeard's wife. Potrayals *Daisy is played by Mrs. Puff in Sunset Shimmer and Her Friends Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Trains Category:Diesel Category:George Carlin Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Green Characters Category:Bullies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:North Western Railway Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Model Series Category:CGI Series